Golden Queen
|-|Golden Queen= |-|Giant Form= |-|Dark Golden Queen= Summary A wicked queen made entirely of gold and rich beyond her wildest imagination, the aptly named Golden Queen would gladly trade her entire fortune for just a little more. But why trade when you can steal? And that’s what she did. She stole, and stole, and stole! But no matter how much she took, it was never enough. Through evil sorcery, she even learned how to turn people and objects into solid gold. However, that STILL wasn’t enough. The idea that any amount of treasure in Skylands did not belong to her was infuriating, so she embarked on a quest to take every last cent of it. But she couldn’t do it alone. It was then that she formed the Doom Raiders – the most notorious group of villains ever assembled. As the leader, the Golden Queen promised riches, world domination, and even all-you-can-eat shrimp in order to recruit special criminals to serve her cause. Together, the Doom Raiders terrorized Skylands until Master Eon and the Trap Masters put a stop to them, locking up all of them inside Cloudcracker Prison! Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, at least High 7-A in giant form | At least 7-B, at least High 7-A in giant form | 3-A Name: Golden Queen Origin: Skylanders Age: Unknown Classification: Earth Element Skylander, Doom Raider, Sensei Skylander, Goldling Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Magic (is a Sensei for the Sorcerer class), Petrification (Can turn victims to solid gold through either touching them or from channeling energy through her), Energy Projection (Projects golden energy in the forms of eye lasers and shockwaves), Flight (Sprouts wings during her Sky-Chi, also shown to fly in Academy), Can summon golden scarabs and golden guardian turrets, Size Manipulation, Absorption (Able to absorb gold to increase her power), Regeneration (Mid-Low by absorbing gold), Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: At least City level (Should be superior to Wolfgang, who split a small moon in half. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ), at least Large Mountain level in giant form (In official artwork for Battlecast, is depicted overpowering Crusher, a giant who can casually move islands) | At least City level, at least Large Mountain level in giant form (Stronger than base Golden Queen) | Universe level (Comparable to SuperCharger vehicles, which are capable of defeating the The Darkness with the Sky Eater Armor, which gave him the power to be a threat to every planet in the universe) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to characters such as Lightning Rod, Thunderbolt, High-Volt, Zap, and Punk Shock, who all use natural lightning and electricity in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn't be much slower than characters such as Whirlwind, Knight Light, Astroblast, and Aurora, who all attack with real light projectiles and can move at the speed of light in short bursts), Speed Of Light with Glitter Glider(comparable to supercharger vehicles including the Sun Runner) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can casually carry around her golden staff), at least Class K in giant form (Should be stronger than Lightning Rod, who casually lifted and threw a 400 ton hammer) Striking Strength: At least City Class, at least Large Mountain Class in giant form | At least City Class, at least Large Mountain Class in giant form | Universal Durability: At least City level (Survived Cloudcracker Prison blowing up; Should be superior to Wolfgang), at least Large Mountain level in giant form (Should be comparable to Hot Head, who tanked an island exploding with no damage) | At least City level, at least Large Mountain level in giant form | Universe level Stamina: High Range: At least hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: A golden staff she uses to channel her magic and energy, Glitter Glider Intelligence: At least Above Average Weaknesses: Arrogance. Her greed can sometimes get the better of her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Winged Scarabs: Golden Queen casts out scarabs made of gold dust from her staff. *'Blinded by Gold:' Scarabs will release gold dust, which slows down enemies hit by it. *'18 to 24 Karats:' Scarabs and turrets deal more damage. *'Colossal Scarab:' Golden Queen can charge the attack to release a larger and more powerful scarab. *'Worth Its Weight:' Golden scarabs deal more damage. *'Gold Rush:' Colossal scarabs release a wave of gold dust that briefly causes additional damage overtime. Golden Shockwave: Golden Queen generates a shockwave that turns nearby enemies to gold. *'Golden Opportunity:' Defeating enemies while they're petrified will drop gold. *'Royal Treatment:' After generating a shockwave, the Golden Queen can transform into her giant form, in which she can smash the ground with her fists or shoot lasers from her eyes. Royal Guard: Golden Queen summons a guardian turret that shoots golden blades at enemies. *'18 to 24 Karats:' Scarabs and turrets deal more damage. *'Extra Guard:' Golden Queen can summon two turrets at a time. *'Shields of Gold:' Turrets are protected by a golden force field that knocks enemies back. *'Compound Interest:' Hitting a turret with a scarab will cause it to shoot blades in all directions. Scarab Swarm: Golden Queen's Sensei Sky-Chi. She sprouts wings as she summons a swarm of scarabs to attack enemies. Key: Base | Dark Golden Queen | Glitter Glider Gallery Glitter_Glider.jpg|Golden Queen in the Glitter Glider. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3